


When a kiss means love

by Keepoffthegrass



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pretty Woman Fusion, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepoffthegrass/pseuds/Keepoffthegrass
Summary: Pretty woman in space...yup that's basically it lolSo Obi-Wan never made it to Bandomeer and became a prostitute , naturally he blames Qui-Gon for this and years later he gets a chance for revenge...though equally naturally he falls in love instead.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 20





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 🙂 chapter 2 will be up soon and will be longer.  
> Anyone interested in dodgy star wars art is welcome to say hello at head.in.the.cloud__city on Instagram xoxo 
> 
> Oh almost forgot, the races depicted are based on the sacred band of thebes which king Philip destroyed.

Qui-Gon Jinn was just about to depart for his latest mission, when his old, sometime friend and high council member, Mace Windu, stopped him at the hangar.

He was to go to Theboa, whose neighbouring planet Philipa, had given them a list of demands before they would agree to peace. The presence of the Jedi was to insure that a deal was brokered, the terms of which were beneficial to both parties. 

"About the Theboan's, Qui-Gon, you should know-" Mace began.

"Yes?"

"They were heavily invaded in their past, until they eventually formed an army, but this army was made only of men who were friends-"

"So?" Qui-Gon asked, irritated at the delay. 

"Overtime the friendships grew deeper and became romantic; they discovered that love can be a fierce motivator- each man fought for his partner and they fought hard, and more times than not they won too. It ended up a big part of society there, now everyone who holds any position of power or authority has a same gender partner...I'm not sure you will be taken seriously if you go alone" Mace concluded.

"Alright, so I'll just pair up with a senior knight then" Qui-Gon calmly replied. 

"I'm afraid we have none currently free"

"And you didn't think to tell me all this before? You know I would almost believe you do things like this to me on purpose, but what kind of Jedi would that make you?"

"Not a very good one" the corners of Mace's lips almost twitched up in a hidden smile.

"Well there's only one place I can think of where I can find a man for a week, and the order is paying!" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you so much to those of you who have left a kudos, it means a lot.   
> I understand this isn't long long but it's difficult on a phone as it doesn't save it the way a laptop does, but it is more pages in my notebook so technically it is longer 😄
> 
> Yes it is a play on the Ritz plaza, no offense meant.
> 
> I suppose I should say, even though it is very obvious, Star Wars belongs to Disney and Lucasfilm, I am making no profit from this and do not have a beta so mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Also the hair inspiration is naturally shallow grave 90's party jesus boyband hair that ewan wore so well.

Qui-Gon found what he was looking for at a trading post near Theboa.

The Plitz Raza had a flashing neon sign, but otherwise looked fairly decent. The Toydarian's eyes lit up when he walked in, little bell above the door merrily tinkling away.

"Hello stranger! Always happy to see a new face. Did you have anything particular in mind or are you browsing?" He asked as he flew out from behind the counter.

"I need a man for a week" Qui-Gon figured he may as well get to the point.

"A week huh? That's a hundred credits a day! You afford that?"

Qui-Gon nodded and the Toydarian flew to the foot of the stairs. "Boys! Come down here and line up"

Seven males of varying young ages, certainly none over 30, trooped down the stairs and silently formed a row. Naturally they tried to catch Qui-Gon's eye; licking lips or sliding buttons open, some of them were even wearing makeup he noticed! All but one.

He was average height for a man (so rather smaller than Qui-Gon) with a slender build. He had shaggy collar length hair that was a light golden brown with a vague red tint. He was at the far end of the row, looking straight ahead and wearing a simple and non revealing outfit. Qui-Gon liked his calm dignity.

"That one" he nodded to the Toydarian.

"Excellent choice! Ben is one of my best, and he's only 18!"

Qui-Gon quirked a brow.

"Alright, 19"

The fact that he wasn't a child was better, but Qui-Gon still found the deception irksome.

"20 then, who can tell with humans?!" The Toydarian shrugged before beckoning Ben forward.

Up close Qui-Gon could see that while he did still have the round cheeks of youth, he was definitely of age. Ben had clear skin, a pronounced cleft in his chin and the prettiest eyes he could recall seeing in a long time. Some would no doubt say that his nose was too wide, but Qui-Gon thought it was a good thing as it stopped the youth from being too girlishly pretty.

"Yes, I want him" he confirmed. Some shadow stirred in the depths of Ben's sea eyes at those words, but it was gone again to soon for Qui-Gon to glean its meaning.

"Go and pack some things, you will be gone for a week The Toydarian informed him "And keep the big man happy eh Ben?"

"Don't worry Deema, I'll be so good to him, he'll never want to let me go!"

"I can assure you I won't have any problems terminating our contract" Qui-Gon felt the need to politely but firmly respond, to which the pimp and the prostitute shared a smirk.

Once Ben had left, Deema turned to Jinn with a hard serious look on his little face. "You better not be into anything too weird eh big stranger? No scars, nothing broken! I look out for my employees and Ben is like a son to me- you hurt him and I find a way to hurt you! Got it?"

"You have my word" Qui-Gon dipped his head respectfully.

Once they were both outside Qui-Gon took a moment to release his feelings that the whole unpleasant trading of flesh had invoked.

"Here's some money; buy some things to wear please, tasteful, conservative"

"You mean I won't be able to get the sheer one piece I've had my eye on? Ben rolled his eyes. "I can do classy thank you!"

"My apologies. Let me take your bag and I'll pick you up here in a bit"

Xoxo

Qui-Gon decided to fly manually seeing as it was such a short trip, but sensing that the boy had questions he wasn't sure he had made the right choice.

"Go ahead and ask"

"Well I was just wondering what exactly you wanted me for? No one buys someone for a week..." 

Qui-Gon managed not to flinch at the word buy. "It isn't what you are thinking; I am a Jedi master and I am on a mission that requires a male companion..." he spared a glance for the boy, who didn't look convinced.

"I suppose being called master all day leads some to have un Jedi like urges...is this like a vacation for other kinky Jedi?"

"Absolutely not! It isn't anything like that; I just need you to pretend to be my partner! I'm not going to touch you anymore than I have to, you will accompany me to meals and the rest of the time do as you wish, you will call me Qui-Gon when we are in public but behind closed doors you can call me Mr Jinn. Does that answer your question?"

"It surely does great Master Jinn"


End file.
